Ya'aburnee
by L33sy
Summary: If you haven't heard, there's this thing called life and it's hard. This is pretty much everybody's situation. Now the infection gets thrown into the mix and everyday, if you wake up, you wonder if you could ever live a normal life again. Two sisters, Davidia and Fayetta, go through the challenges of this new, lugubrious, life. OC/Cameo appearance from l4d characters later on.


**Three weeks after the first infection.**

The October sky was a mixture of deep blue and orange. Overhead, the sun was beginning to set. Light and wispy clouds danced around where the moon was barely starting to rise. Wind lightly blew at my long black hair that dripped over my shoulders.

It felt so soothing staring up into the sky. As if comforting anybody who happened to be looking at it. Showing a different world where everybody left on this planet would much rather be in. Too bad that world doesn't exist.

I sighed, wishing I could take a deep breath of air without my lungs being overflowed with the smell of rotting flesh that I sadly became accustomed to.

Strange how I now yearn for such simplistic things like fresh air, food or water.

Even a conversation with another human being other than my twin sister would be nice. Something to tell me that we weren't the only ones left on this hellhole of an Earth.

"Alright Fay I'm done, you need to take a squat too?" My sister asked, breaking my train of thought. I jumped.

"No." I answered, annoyed. My eyes moved away from the sky to my sister, Davidia.

She was wearing the same outfit I was. We were dressed in our Sunday best. What used to be a white dress was now caked with blood and mud. The flats she was wearing also used to be white, but now are a strange greenish color with mud on them. The bottom of her flats were worn down from all the walking and stepping in Spitter goo we've been doing. Her straight raven hair was hanging behind her. She had her magnum strapped in by the belt of her dress.

"Gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna take a piss?" Davidia questioned with a grin while she put her hair into a ponytail.

I directed my gaze to the axe in my hand, realizing I was staring.

"I said I didn't need to pee."

We haven't drank anything in at least a day and it was barely a few sips. How come she's peed 2 times today already?

"Well Fay, we're on a dirt road surrounded by trees, haven't seen a house for miles. If my estimations are correct, were lost."

I nodded. Damn CEDA abandoned us.

"I say we go where the wind takes us which is... That way!" Davidia shouted, using her magnum to point down the road.

So we began our journey down the dirt road. Surprisingly, there weren't that many zombies. Not a single horde came towards us. Barely a few straggling zombies every so often.

"Was that you?" Davidia asked abruptly, turning toward me.

"Is what m-" Before I could finish, my sister slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Listen." She whispered.

The wind brushed through my hair and lightly blew the skirt of my dress making me shiver. All I heard was the wind blowing past my ears.

It was eerily quiet which isn't a very good sign. It's like the calm before the storm. You know something bad is going to happen.

Then a heard it.

A booming roar bellowed through the air followed by the earth shaking beneath our feet.

Tank.

"Maybe we shouldn't have followed the wind..." I said quietly.

"Shit," Davidia shouted, "I only have 3 shots left in my magnum!"

I looked at the axe I was holding. I can't fight a Tank with just an axe! That's up close combat. I'm not skilled enough to fight a Tank up close! Plus my Sister's magnum has no chance of even putting a dent in a Tank even if she has perfect shot. We're screwed.

My thoughts were interrupted by a chunk of the Earth being thrown at me.

Davidia grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the way. The flying piece of the Earth landed beside us causing small shards of gravel to fly into our bodies.

"Stop staring off into space and watch yourself!" Davidia yelled.

The Tank let out a roar in frustration and began galloping towards us.

"Run!" I yelled shakily. I turned away from the Tank, grabbed my sister's wrist and ran.

I could here the giant behemoth roaring behind us. My heart was pounding in my ears. Everything felt slow motion. I couldn't tell if I was the one shaking or if it was the Tank rumbling the ground with every step. I didn't want to find out.

The Tank was right behind us. I could feel it breathing down my neck.

Then, the next thing I know I'm flying through the air. Slow motion again. I was actually higher than the tips of the trees. The air was much cleaner up here.

_This is it, I'm gonna die._ kept running through my head.

Ground finally intercepted with my body and the air was knocked out of me. My limp body skidded down the road.

My lungs burned for air, so I took as much of the tainted air I could in one gasp. I turned my self over to get more air with large gulps. The adrenaline rush wore off at that moment.

Pain bursted through my body. I couldn't tell where I hurt, everything just hurt.

The ground started shaking again.

_Wheres Davidia? I need to run away!_ Were the latest thoughts going through my mind.

I struggled to stand up but just fell back down.

_I need to_ crawl_ away?_

Slowly, I crawled away from where the origin of a roar came from but my muscles screamed in protest. I felt like crying.

"Davidia!" I could barely scream out.

I was in the air again.

_At least I'm going to die with a nice view._

I didn't feel when I crashed with the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Please please please review? :) I **love** critiques and I'm fine with flames. This is my first FanFic so I want to know what I can do better for the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


End file.
